starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Dreyf Ryker
Dreyf Ryker was a Human Male Imperial Intelligence officer who served aboard the Star Destroyer Chimaera prior to and during the events leading up to the Bastion Accords in 16 ABY. Biography Early life Dreyf Ryker was born in 20 BBY to Mr. and Mrs. Ryker on the planet Fest. His distant ancestors were from the Core Worlds, including Colonel Thaddius Ryker, who fought for the Old Republic in the Light and Darkness War. Ryker's mother died when he was only two years old, leaving his father to raise him alone. The Rykers remained on Fest at his mother's dying wish. The only thing which kept his father going was Dreyf, but he did not feel as if he could discuss the situation with him, even when Dreyf was older. The memories of the woman's presence at their home were also painful for both. This initial trauma created a rift between the two Rykers which lasted thirty years. When Dreyf first started school, at the age of five, he told all of his new friends that his mother was still alive. Eventually, he told the story so often that he began to believe the lie. Soon, his teacher learned of this problem, and both she and his father had to talk to Dreyf and make him realize that his mother was dead and was not coming back. Dreyf cried the entire night following, but later realized it was an important step in accepting his mother's death. Imperial Starfleet Ryker entered the Prefsbelt Imperial Academy in 2 BBY. During his time at the Academy, his superintendent was a Sephi hybrid by the name of Bertroff Hissa, who had taken the time to memorize the personnel files of each and every cadet. Pall Rice was a close friend of Ryker's while at the Academy. He felt that people were out to get him during his first year at the Academy. During a battle simulation against a Ee opponent, Ryker calculated a sensory blind spot of the Ee vessel and hid within the blind spot. This ingenious tactical strategy was noted in his record. Upon graduation in 0 BBY, Ryker was ranked eighth in his class. He set lofty goals for himself, and hoped to reach captain before thirty-five years of age. Seven months after graduation, Ensign Dreyf Ryker's first posting was to the ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer the Behemoth under the command of Bethrogg. He was the ship's conn officer, and his youthful appearance earned him the nickname "Ensign Babyface," coined by fellow crewmember Lieutenant Boylen. Fil Wallace was another of Riker's friends aboard the Behemoth. Fresh from the Academy, Ryker was still somewhat serious about his work. Loyalty and obedience to his commanding officer were top priorities, with his ears still ringing with words like Duty and Honor. This attitude caused him to behave against the principles of the Imperial Species Preservation Zone during a crisis on board the ship. Bastion Accords Loyal to Supreme Commander, then-Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, Dreyf was tasked with investigating the misappropriation of funds in the records of the planet Muunilinst concerning Moff Vilim Disra, Lord Graemon (whom he referred to as "a snake"), and General Jaron Kyte. Dreyf later escorted Pellaeon to Disra's palace on Bastion in order to confront the Moff concerning the misappropriated funds, which were found to have been channeled to the Cavrilhu Pirates. While in Disra's office, Dreyf acted under Pellaeon's orders and successfully broke into the Moff's desk, uncovering datacards with files that implicated Disra in many crimes against the Empire for which the corrupt politician would soon be arrested. Personality and traits Appearances *''Star Wars: Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Vision of the Future'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Imperial Intelligence personnel of the Galactic Empire Category:Torturers and interrogators